Something in my heart
by Lenny548
Summary: Rasa itu mungkin masih samar tapi bukan berarti rasa ajaib tersebut tidak pernah ada. Karena keduanya diam-diam juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sebuah debaran tak biasa ketika keduanya bersama. BBBF


**Sesuatu di hatiku**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author tidak memiliki apapun selain imajinasi, kemauan, waktu, dan kemampuan menulis seadanya.**

 **Warning : Mengandung Typo, Boylove berceceran dimana-mana, GaJe maksimal, dan berbagai hal yang seharusnya sudah bisa membuat para haters menjauh.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

BoboiBoy, bocah pahlawan yang kini sudah berajak remaja itu mulai menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dihatinya. Satu perasaan asing yang entah sejak kapan sudah hinggap dihatinya. Yang ia rasakan untuk salah satu dari keempat bocah yang menjadi partner seperjuangannya dalam melawan para alien yang menginginkan kehancuran bumi sekaligus menjemput kembali sahabatnya.

Tapi apa yang pemuda tampan bertopi dino itu tidak mengerti ialah, perasaan yang dia kira hanya ada untuk salah satu dari kedua sahabat gadisnya, Yaya dan Ying ternyata tidak benar. Karena jantungnya sama sekali tak merasakan debaran ketika berdua saja dengan kedua gadis tersebut. Apa lagi jika dirinya berdua saja dengan sahabatnya yang berwajah india, Gopal. Bukannya berdebar yang ada membayangkannya saja sudah membuat BoboiBoy langsung merinding. Ayolah, dia itu tampan, keren, populer pula. Masa sukanya bisa sama Gopal?

Tunggu, kenapa kesannya BoboiBoy jadi seperti sedang memuji dirinya sendiri?

Ya, meski itu kenyataan juga sih.

Yang membuat BoboiBoy tak habis pikir adalah debaran itu muncul hanya ketika ia sedang bersama sahabatnya yang bergabung paling akhir, Fang. Bocah alien yang menyatakan secara sepihak bahwa Ia dan BoboiBoy adalah rival dalam hal apapun terutama masalah kepopuleran. Pemuda berkacamata dengan surai ungu yang selalu berbicara ketus dan galak itulah yang justru kadang membuatnya sering salah fokus alias kehilangan kesentrasi jika ia berada di lingkup pandangan BoboiBoy.

BoboiBoy juga tidak tahu, sejak kapan iris coklatnya hanya ingin memandang pada satu arah saja. Memperhatikan diam-diam setiap lekuk wajah yang dimiliki oleh Fang. Wajahnya yang terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, Kulitnya yang putih, manik mata dibalik kaca matanya yang indah, hidung mancungnya dan jangan lupakan bibir tipis ranumnya yang kadang membuat si pemuda bertopi dino yang masih labil karena hormon remajanya tersebut ingin rasakan bagaimana bibir pink pemuda ungu itu bertemu dengan bibirnya. Melahap, menggigit, serta melumatnya hingga berpikiran sampai untuk sekalian memjadikan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu mendesah dibawah kendalinya.

Damn it! Lihat, hanya dengan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat otaknya BoboiBoy mendadak mesum.

Tapi entah kenapa pemikirannya yang terakhir tadi itu boleh juga. Tidak ada salahnyakan menjadikan pemuda ungu manis tersebut sabagai 'Miliknya'?

Ok, abaikan fakta bahwa Fang memiliki seorang abang super protektif. Toh, Karena BoboiBoy juga merasa kalau Fang memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya kadang.

Bagaimana bisa begitu?

Karena si ungu manis itu akan selalu marah dan kesal tiap kali BoboiBoy menerima surat atau hadiah dari para penggemarnya. Ok, sebenarnya itu hal yang sudah biasa terjadi diantara keduanya bahkan sejak masih di SD dulu. Tapi bagaimana dengan Fang yang merona saat ia dengan sengaja menggoda pemuda itu. Mengatakan dengan bersungguh-sungguh bahwa ia menyukai pemuda itu dalam konteks yang lebih romantis. Jujur saja reaksi yang diberikan Fang diluar perkiraannya, karena yang BoboiBoy pikir pemuda ungu manis tersebut pasti akan langsung menyerangnya dengan kuasa bayang miliknya. Tapi yang ada Fang justru menunduk malu berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar diwajah hingga ketelinganya.

Dan mengingat kejadian tersebut membuat si topi jingga terkekeh kecil. Karena sungguh saat itupun Boboiboy sendiri sebenarnya ragu akan niatnya yang memang 'hanya' ingin menggoda Fang saja atau karena memang ada maksud lain yang mendorongnya menyatakan perasaan pada pemuda yang menjadi rivalnya tersebut. Tapi yang manapun itu, ia tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya. Tentu, karena setelahnya BoboiBoy selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya tidak pernah sehat begitu dekat dengan Fang. Pemuda yang bisa berpecah tujuh tersebut tak memungkiri bahwa meski begitu ia menyukai sesuatu yang tumbuh dihatinya untuk si alien ungu berparas manis.

Mungkin karena terlalu serius memikirkan apa yang ada dihatinya dan juga Fang yang sedari tadi mengisi pikirannya. BoboiBoy, pemuda bertopi dino itu tidak menyadari kalau pemuda ungu yang sedari tadin menjadi objek dari semua fantasi liarnya (ini sebenarnya rahasia), kini sudah ada dan duduk tepat disamping BoboiBoy dibangku panjang yang tersedia juga dikedai Hot Chocolate Tok Aba.

"Bisakah kau tidak senyum-senyum sendiri begitu? Kau bisa membuat semua pelanggan Tok Aba ketakutan," Suara teguran penuh nada sarkas yang familiar, membuat si topi jingga tersadar dari lamunannya. Reflek ia langsung menoleh kesamping kanannya, bertatapan mata dengan pemuda ungu yang tengah tersenyum remeh kearahnya.

BoboiBoy tidak menjawab, ia hanya terdiam memandangi dengan intens Fang yang baru saja datang dan duduk disampingnya. Si topi jingga merasa debaran itu muncul lagi, dan kali ini ia mengerti kenapa hanya pada pemuda disampingnya ini sajaperasaan tersebut sering terasa. Alasan kenapa hanya dengan pemuda ini saja ia memiliki hasrat yang begitu besar untuk bisa mendapatkannya. Karena mungkin ia munyukai, tidak, lebih tepatnya mencintai pemuda manis tersebut.

Sedangkan Fang yang merasa terus ditatap intens oleh sang rival, mendadak wajahnya merona. Hilang sudah senyum meremehkannya tadi berganti dengan jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan, tentu saja mana bisa ia tidak berdebar jika ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh sahabat sekaligus rival yang ternyata diam-diam disukainya itu. Fang mengalihkan atensinya pada Ice Chocolate yang baru dipesannya lalu meminumnya perlahan, mencoba untuk menutupi rasa malu sekaligus rona merah yang belum juga mau hilang dari kedua belah pipinya di balik gelas tersebut.

"A-apa? K-kenapa menatap ku terus, huh?" Karena risih dipandangin terus, membuat Fang akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya dan menatap balas si topi jingga yang masih betah memandanginya. Meski dalam hati ia menyesali suaranya yang terdengar gugup.

"Kau tau Fang", BoboiBoy diam-diam tersenyum senang dalam hati, sengaja memberi jeda agar sejenak bisa menikmati ekspresi gugup dan penasaran diwajah pemuda ungu manis disampingnya. "Kau..., terlihat menggoda dengan wajah merona seperti itu," Lanjut si topi jingga penuh seringaian.

 **Bluuuuusssshhhhh...!**

Seketika itu juga wajah putih Fang yang sudah merah menjadi lebih merah lagi. Ia membulatkan iris violetnya yang berlensa dan langsung mendelik tajam ke arah BoboiBoy yang masih menampilkan seringaiannya, yang membuat Fang ingin sekali mengomandoi harimau bayang untuk mencakar wajah tampan itu.

Eh?

Tunggu apa tampan?

Tidak. Jangan memujinya bodoh! Ingat kau lebih tampan dan lebih populer darinya!

Fang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Dan memarahi dirinya sendiri karena telah sengaja memuji, maaf ralat, tapi 'tidak sengaja' memuji rival menyebalkannya itu.

"Kenapa, apa kau tengah memikirkan **sesuatu** di antara kita?" BoboiBoy sengaja memberi tekanana pada salah satu suku kata yang diucapkannya dengan tambahan nada yang terdengar seduktif dan ambigu.

"A-apa, jangan bercanda bodoh! L-lagi pula siapa yang memikirkan tentang mu, heh!" Ujar Fang gugup.

Sial, kenapa juga ia masih bicara tergagap begitu?

"Oh, benarkah? Padahal aku kira Fang sedang ikut berpikir karena mau melakukan sesuatu dengan ku,"

"Eh, me-melakukan apa memangnya?"

Mendengar ucapan BoboiBoy yang sepertinya sengaja dibuat mencurigakan, mau tidak mau membuat Fang penasara juga. Pemuda manis yang sayangnya alien itu yakin jika rival bodohnya berniat mengerjainya lagi.

Nah, kalau Fang sudah tau mau dikerjai, kenapa juga ia harus penasaran?

Oh, mungkinkah itu efek sampingnya jatuh cinta?

BoboiBoy yang sepertinya mendapat sinyal kalau rivalnya tersebut mulai terjebak, dengan sengaja ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga pemuda ungu yang sedikit kaget karena wajah si topi jingga yang begitu dekat denganya. Membuat BoboiBoy tersenyum geli ketika dia bisa melihat rona merah dipipi rival manisnya itu dari dekat.

Sesaat setelah mendengar apa yang dibisikkan BoboiBoy. Mata Fang membulat tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Wajahnya yang tadinya merah telah menjadi semakin merah lagi, entahlah apakah wajanya masih bisa menjadi lebih merah lagi dari ini.

"ELANG BAYANG! SERAAAANNNGGGG...!"

Dan yang jelas Fang langsung saja menyerang Boboiboy dengan elang bayangnya. Membuat pemuda tampan itu langsung lari terbirit-birit demi menyelamatkan kepalanya dari patukan elang bayang Fang. Tapi ada sebuah senyum yang tidak bisa di sembunyikannya, meski dalam keadaan berlari karena kejaran elang bayang.

Sedangkan Fang, pemuda alien itu terlihat tengah berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Nafasnya sedikit ngos-ngosan karena berteriak tadi dan wajahnya yang masih begitu jelas merah padam. Apalagi ketika otaknya kembali mengingat ucapan rivalnya beberapa menit lalu. Membuat seulas senyum bahagia menghiasi wajah manisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Editor note : Ok ini pendek, ini Gaje. Ceritanyapun pasaran sekali. /Dibakar/**

 **dan entah kapan bisa update Cerita 'Lavender Boy' karena Baik Author maupun Editornya sedang malas.**

 **Eh, tapi, Authornya bukan malas lho. Dia cuma gak ada tenaga karena gak dapat asupan dari saya yang juga sesama author beberapa minggu ini XP**

 **Nantikan ya! Cerita Angst saya~~~ /Woiiemangadayangtausiapaelu/**

 **itu gak penting :v**

 **Byee~~~~~**

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alasan kenapa Fang marah adalah karena BoboiBoy mengatakan beberapa kata ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, jadilah milik ku,"

Dengan tidak elitnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beneran End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
